Go Your Own Way: The Nathan Years
by foreverNalwaysNALEY
Summary: AU Naley. sequel to Go Your Own Way. starting out Haley is a junior at a new school trying her best to fit in.
1. Chapter 1

**Go Your Own Way: The Nathan Years**

**Okay, so I've got "Go Your Own Way" going right now and I already have the Nathan part in my mind, so to hopefully get a bit more of a following, I'll start the Naley part of the story. For background on the Haley character, read the first story. It's still in progress, so you might not have all the answers yet, but it's getting there.

* * *

**

It was Haley's third school in six years. She was determined this time that she would make a name for herself. None of her siblings had gone to Tree Hill High, so she had a clean slate. She could only hope that her reputation wasn't as widespread as her best friend's.

If she wanted to make a name for herself, she had to do things differently here. She woke up for school an hour before usual. Wearing make-up to school for the first time was definitely a change, but so were the looks that she got from the boys. The morning announcements were… interesting. She listened to the boy who was obviously on some sort of drugs as he gave the announcements.

Thinking aloud she asked, "How the hell did he get that job?"

"He was voted-in by the student body. He may be a total pothead, but damn, he looks just like Johnny Depp."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. He's in this class. You'll see him soon enough."

"I'm Haley," she said sticking her hand out to shake with the girl.

"Theresa. Nice to meet you."

"So what's this guy's name?"

"Felix."

* * *

"Hey new girl," Felix said cockily as he entered homeroom and sat next to Haley. "I'm Felix."

"Haley."

"Very nice to meet you Haley. So, what brings you to Tree Hill?"

"I've been here my whole life."

"Really? So why are you changing schools in the middle of the year?"

"Why are you so nosy?" she shot back.

"I just wanted some background information before I took you out."

Haley looked at him stunned, "Who said you were taking me out?"

"I did. It's called LipSync. It's on Thursday. I'll be taking you." The bell rang signaling it was time for their first class. "See ya later." Felix sent her a wink and left the classroom as Haley stayed behind stunned.

"Haley?" Theresa said, snapping her out of her funk. "It's time for your next class."

"I think he just asked me out," Haley said, standing up.

"You think?"

* * *

"Hello?" Haley said answering the phone.

"Hey Hay Hay!"

"What's up Rach?"

"So, I'm going to be at your new school tonight, will you be there?"

"Yes, I will. In fact, I have a date."

"Really? Who? Anyone I know?"

"Maybe. His name is Felix. He's totally hot and totally popular."

"Which of course means, yes, I know him. I'm going Jake. I'm pretty sure he and Felix are tight, so, I'll make sure we sit together. I'm kind of pissed though that you have a date."

"Why?"

"Well, partly because you didn't tell me, you whore. And partly because I kind of had a double date for us planned. You haven't even been there a week, how do you already have a date?"

"Because I'm hot."

"Well, obviously. That is why we're friends, but I thought you were still mourning from your Chris break-up."

"Chris was mourning. Not me."

"That's right, you were…"

"Don't even finish that sentence of I will call Julian right now."

"Okay, okay. Anyways, we're going to get there a little early and save you two seats I guess. Call me when you get there. Love ya."

"Mean it."

* * *

"Damn girl, you are lookin' fine tonight," Felix said as Haley climbed into his car.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. Do you know Jake?"

"Yeah, Jake's awesome. He's on the basketball team."

"Right. Well, he's taking my best friend to this thing tonight, so I was hoping we could sit with them."

"Yeah, that's cool."

"So is Jake a nice guy?"

"He's dating your best friend and you don't know him? Doesn't sound like you're all that close."

"We're close, she just… dates a lot, so I don't exactly know everyone."

"So, she's a slut?"

"No. She just… likes sex."

"Do you?"

"First date," Haley said, hoping to get Felix to back down.

* * *

"Thank God we're here," Haley said as they pulled up to the school. Felix had been talking nonstop the whole ride and not all of it was pleasant.

Haley got out of the car and started walking towards the school. "Wait up," Felix shouted, trying to get her attention.

"Sorry," Haley fake smiled back at him, "I just haven't seen Rachel in a few weeks, so I'm excited to see her."

"That's so hot," Felix said, obviously picturing something going on between the girls.

Just then an attractive group of people walked up to them, "Felix, hey man," said the leader as they gave a secret handshake. "Who's the chick?"

"This is my girl, Haley," he said pulling Haley in close to him. Normally, she would have pushed the perv away, but these were obviously the popular people, which meant she needed to fit in.

She gave a fake smile and held out her hand, "Hi, nice to meet you."

"HALEEYYY!!" she heard Rachel scream from across the parking lot.

Turning around she saw her best friend running towards her with her arms open. "BEST FRIEND!!!" she shouted back as she ran into her arms.

"It's been too long," Rachel said.

"It's been two weeks."

"I know, way too long."

"Well, maybe, if you weren't so busy consoling my ex-boyfriend, we would have been able to spend more time together."

"Oh, come on Hales, Chris was heartbroken."

"And you fixed it…" Haley added with a slight bit of venom. "I thought y'all were getting here early?" she asked, quickly changing the topic.

"Sorry. We went on a bit of a… detour," she finished as she sent a smile towards Jake.

"That's disgusting, Rachel."

"Tell me about it," a boy said from behind Jake. "I was the one driving."

"Sorry, Nate," Jake said to the boy, obviously not sorry. "You must be Haley. Rachel hasn't shut up about you."

"She never shuts up about anything," Haley joked sending Rachel a smile.

"Can we go in now?" Felix asked.

Haley sent Rachel a 'kill-me-now' look before following Felix into the auditorium.

* * *

"That… was… awesome," Rachel said as she climbed into the front seat of Jake's car.

"It was okay," Felix said as he slid into the back. "Last year was better."

"Comfy back there, Hales?" Rachel asked, looking behind her at Haley who was squished between Felix and Nathan.

"Just wonderful," Haley spat back sarcastically. There she was, sitting in the back of a stranger's car squished between a quite attractive, but very cocky popular boy and another complete stranger.

"Did you have fun?" Nathan asked her.

"I guess. I've never been to something like that before, so it was different."

Jake pulled out of the parking lot and onto street way too fast for Haley's liking.

"Umm, do you think you could slow down?" she asked as she looked at the speedometer showing they were going 65 in a 40 mile per hour zone.

"Yeah, Jake, come on. You don't need another ticket," Nathan encouraged.

"I bet you can't get it up to 80," Felix challenged.

"Felix, seriously, please, don't encourage him," Haley begged as her whole body began shaking in fear.

Haley looked to Rachel for support, but she was just laughing in the front seat. She started taking deep breaths like her psychiatrist had taught her and closed her eyes, imagining she was somewhere else. Feeling the car swerve, she opened her eyes to find they were finally on the interstate. She leaned her head on Felix's shoulder, hoping to feel protected as he slid his arm across her shoulders. It wasn't really helping though as Felix continued to egg Jake on.

Looking up at the speedometer once more, Haley noticed it was now at 120. Her breaths got deeper and she wasn't sure if she could take anymore until she felt a hand on her own. It was simple. No words were said, but Nathan slipped Haley's hand in his, intertwining their fingers. Haley placed her head back on the shoulder of her date, but kept her eyes focused on the hand of the stranger, who had made her feel much more comfortable. This was definitely not what she expected.

* * *

"You are white as a ghost," Felix laughed as he climbed out of the car and took a look at Haley.

"Just a little carsick," she said as she set foot on solid ground.

"Well then maybe buffalo wings aren't the best for you," Rachel said, not having noticed her best friend's discomfort.

"Probably not," Haley said, annoyed by everyone around her. She slowly followed them all into the Hooters. "So why are we here?"

"Basketball game. Lakers vs. Cavs. Kobe vs. LeBron. Epic match-up," Nathan informed her.

"We live in a football town, no one cares about basketball."

"Well, maybe it's a football town, but it's a basketball state, sweetie."

"Don't call me sweetie. You don't know me."

"Sorry, Haley."

"Thank you."

"So, you and Felix?" Nathan asked. "You two don't really seem to fit."

"Yeah, well, like I said, you don't know me."

"Maybe not. I mean, you are best friends with Rachel."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what it means."

"Yeah, it means you're an asshole and I'm on a date."

"Right. You might want to tell your date that," Nathan said, pointing at Felix who was blatantly hitting on their waitress.

"I don't like you," Haley told him, annoyed that he was right about her "date". She walked away to go pry her date's eyes off of the waitress's chest.

"Well, I like you," Nathan said as he watched her walk away. He knew nothing about this girl, but he was sure that one day she would be his. She had to be. She deserved better than Felix and he would prove it to her.

* * *

Haley got home from her date and went straight to her bed.

"How was it?" Quinn asked from her doorway.

"Painful. Very painful."

"I thought you went with Rachel."

"I did. It just made me remember why we don't hang out as much anymore."

"Because she's a whore who likes to sleep with your boyfriends?"

"Yeah, and… him."

Quinn quickly went to her sister's side to comfort her. "I'm sorry. You can't keep doing this to yourself, Hales. You need to cut her out of your life. It's not healthy."

"I know, but who am I going to turn to? Peyton? I mean, after all that I've done, she has no reason to be my friend anymore. I swear, every rule she has about ethics, I've broken."

"Because of Rachel."

"I just need a fresh start. That's what this school is for me."

"I hate to be a bitch, but from the smell of you, you haven't seemed to change anything yet."

"I'm working on it. It's just really hard. Peer pressure is a bitch."

"Hales, you don't have to be popular."

"Right, that's what you say because you were popular. You don't know what it's like to not be."

"I never had to drink to fit in."

"Or maybe you just didn't want to drink. Maybe you didn't have things you needed to forget. Maybe our lives are just a little bit different." Haley couldn't help but start to cry. She wasn't Quinn, she never could be.

"I'm sorry, Hales. I know you've been through so much more than me. I just wish I could take away all the pain. You know I love you and I'm always here for you."

"Yeah, I know. Will you stay with me tonight? I've just been having a lot of nightmares lately."

"Yeah. Just let me go tell David." She gave her sister a kiss on the forehead before getting up to leave. "Get out of those clothes and I'll be back."


	2. Chapter 2

Haley was walking down the hall like she owned the place. She was on her way to the cafeteria where Felix and his crew were waiting for her. As she reached the office she saw none other than Veronica and Victoria with their parents, touring the school. Of course, Haley had left on good terms with Victoria, but Veronica was a different story. She knew that she must look like a loser walking by herself, even though she knew several boys were waiting for her just past the two girls.

Looking around quickly, she spotted Nathan, not remembering his name, she just shouted "Hey!" She walked towards him and quickly linked her arm with his. "How are you?" she asked as she pulled him along the hall with her.

Nathan was shocked. He had been watching Haley all day and this was the first time that she even noticed him. He couldn't complain though, a gorgeous girl was talking to him. "I'm good. How are your classes?"

"Oh, they're all crazy easy. I mean, we learned all this stuff at Prep in, like, 3rd grade. I swear this place is so freakin' easy. I should have moved to public school years ago."

"So you're smart?" Nathan asked, a little bit amazed that someone could talk that fast.

"I guess. I mean, I'm a junior in pretty much all senior classes. But I'm not a nerd by any means."

"You sound offended to be called a nerd."

"Well, it's not exactly the reputation I'm looking for."

"Well, if you're the girl I think you are, Felix isn't the kind of reputation you want either."

Nathan walked away leaving Haley stunned. Who did this boy think he was? Telling her that she shouldn't be with Felix. If he thought he knew her, he had another thing coming. She made a mental note to call Rachel later and figure out his name.

* * *

"Quinny-bear," Haley sang as she walked into her sister's room.

"Eww. Don't call me that."

"But David calls you that."

"Yes, and every time he does, I want to vomit, so don't call me that."

"Okay, okay. Would you like to know why I'm in here?"

"Sure."

"I'm going prom dress shopping. Would you like to join me?"

"Of course! Who asked you? When? How?"

"No one… yet. But I know someone will. It's only a matter of time."

"Wait, isn't prom, like, three months away?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So… why are you going shopping so early?"

"Because I feel like it. Besides, if I wait, all the good dresses will be gone. Are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming. Give me a minute and I'll be there.

* * *

"What do you think?" Haley asked as she modeled one of the twenty prom dresses she had to try on.

"I think Dad is going to notice when you charge $500 to his credit card."

"Doubtful. Considering he's going to Vegas next week, he won't even look at his credit card bill. That way, when Mom asks, he doesn't know how much he lost, so technically it's not lying."

"So that's the real reason you're shopping today."

"One of the many," Haley said as she went back in her dressing room to change.

"You seem awfully sure that you're going to be asked. It is just seniors, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, how many senior guys do you know that would want to take you?" Quinn asked her sister doubtfully.

"Felix will ask me. I'm sure of it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we hang out all the time and he's totally into me. I mean, we went on a date."

"One date? Hales. I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself here."

"I found it!" Haley screamed as she looked in the mirror. Very slowly, she opened the door to reveal a red, jeweled floor length Cinderella dress.

"Oh my God, Hales…"

"I know, right?"

* * *

"So, how are you planning on getting the dress in the house?"

"I'm waiting until Glenda gets here. they'll just think it's, like, her Easter dress or something. They never ask any questions when it comes to her. I think they're too scared."

"Who would have thought that Nick would end up with someone like her?"

"I know, it's crazy, but I love her. When is Lucas getting in?"

"You're still not talking to him?"

"Not until he grows up and lets me do the same."

"Maybe if you weren't always acting out, he wouldn't feel the need to baby you all the time."

"Maybe if everyone treated me the same way they treated Taylor when she'd do the exact same things, then maybe I wouldn't have a problem. It doesn't make sense. Taylor's allowed to do whatever the hell she wants without judgment, but if I do it, I'm going to hell."

"You're the baby, Hales. Get used to it."

"Yeah, I'm 16, I'm pretty used to it. I'm just tired of it."

"Okay. Well, he's getting home… in three hours," Quinn said as she looked at her watch.

* * *

"Hey, Hales, you coming out tonight?" Felix asked as soon as Haley answered the phone.

"Umm, not sure. Where is out?"

"My friend's apartment."

"Who all's gonna be there?"

"Just a few guys."

"So, I need to bring another girl?"

"Exactly."

"Maybe. I'll see. My family's coming in town for the holidays, so it depends on them."

"Since when do you do what your parents tell you?" Felix asked, egging her on.

"I have no problem with my parents. It's my brothers that I have a problem with. What time?"

"Just sneak out whenever. Call me and I'll give you directions."

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Glenda!" Haley screamed as soon as she saw the car pull up. "Hey, I need your help sneaking in a bit of expensive merchandise."

"Anything to help, sweetie."

"I knew I like you," Haley gave Glenda a big hug then turned to her big brother. "Hi, Nicky!"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Too many. You should know by now that I won't listen. How was the drive?"

"Long," Glenda answered for him.

"Very true," he smiled.

Haley grabbed one of her brother's bags and walked them into the house, "Have I told you lately that you two are my favorite couple?"

"Excuse me? I thought we were your favorite couple," David said.

"Sorry Davey, maybe once you two move your married asses out of my parents' house, then you can be my favorite."

"And why are they here?" Nick asked rhetorically.

"You know what, you can take your own bags," Haley said dropping everything in her hands and storming into her bedroom.

* * *

Haley picked up the phone to call her go-to list of fun friends.

"Hey Rach, what are you doing tonight?"

"Julian's in town, so we're going out."

"Ugh! I hate you!"

"Why? What's going on?"

"Felix called me to hang out, which means I need to sneak out since Luke is home. So I need a ride."

"Call Nathan."

"Who?"

"Nathan… the guy that went to Hooters with us."

"Oh my gosh. I was supposed to ask you his name, I totally forgot it when I saw him in the hall the other day. It was embarrassing. B-t-dubs, Vicky was at school for some reason."

"What the hell? Did you talk to her?"

"Hell no, I ran away and talked to that Nathan guy. He doesn't like Felix, so I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want to drive me to meet up with him."

"I'm pretty sure Nathan will do anything to be with you."

"Why?"

"Why do you think blondie? He totally has the hots for you. Just call him."

"I don't have his number."

"I'll send it to you. Call Bevin, she was trying to find something to do tonight too, so you won't be alone with the boy."

"K. Thanks, Rach. Bye."

Haley hung up the phone and immediately called Bevin. "Hola, chica."

"Hey sexy lady. What's up."

"The boys are in town."

"Yummy, can I come over?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. Come spend the night because I'm supposed to sneak out to meet Felix, but Rachel is making me have this Nathan boy drive us, and I can't really have two dates at once."

"I would love to have your sloppy seconds. Really, I do, babe. You're just lucky I find your brothers hot."

"I know, I know. Let me call this guy and then I'll come pick you up. Love ya."

Haley hung up and looked at her cell phone where Rachel had just texted her Nathan's number. "Here goes nothing," she whispered to herself before dialing.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Nathan?"

"Yeah, who may I ask is calling?"

"Umm… this is Haley. Haley James."

Nathan's heart skipped a beat. Haley James was calling him. He didn't even have her number, but she had taken the initiative to get his number and actually call him. It was a dream come true. "Yeah, I know who Haley is."

"So, me and my friend Bevin we're planning on going out tonight and we kind of needed a ride. I was kind of hoping that you could help us out."

"What exactly does giving you a ride involve?" he asked, trying to play it cool.

"Well, you know Felix, his friends are having a party at their apartment. They're playing poker I think. So, you would come pick us up at my house and then go play poker with us."

"So, I would stay at the party with you?"

"Umm… yeah. What else would you do?"

"I didn't know if you were just looking for a taxi service."

"No. Definitely not a taxi service. Just looking for a friend to hang out with."

"Then I'm game. What time?"

"I'll call you back. K?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you later Haley."

"Bye Nathan."

Tonight was going to be good.

* * *

**Next chapter should be fun. Real Nathan and Haley interaction! Let me know if you like it so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Bev," Lucas said as Haley and Bevin entered the house.

"Hey Luke. Lookin' sexy," she said back.

"Aren't I always?" he flirted.

"Seriously, I'm going to vomit," Haley said pushing past them both and heading towards her room. Bevin quickly followed, not wanting to get on Haley's bad side.

"So, what are you two doing tonight?" Lucas asked following the girls into Haley's room.

"Are you finally talking to me now?" Haley asked.

"Actually, I was asking Bevin."

"Well, it's none of your business, so you can get the hell out of my room."

"I don't hear Bevin asking me to leave."

"This isn't Bevin's room. So you should get out before I scream."

"Fine," Lucas said backing out of Haley's room. She slammed the door shut behind him.

"What was that about?" Bevin asked.

"It's about Lucas trying to control my life."

"Him asking where we're going is controlling your life?" Bevin asked, trying to understand.

"It's complicated. All you need to know is that we're not going out tonight."

"Wait… I thought I was coming over so we could go out?"

"Okay, yes, you did, BUT as far as Lucas knows, we're not going out."

"Got it."

* * *

The kids in the family all laid around the play room as they watched Mallrats.

"Hey, Bevin, look, it's you," Haley said jokingly as Tricia, the teenage character who sleeps with strange men, comes across the screen.

"I would be offended if it wasn't true," Bevin joked.

"That is just not right," Glenda said looking at the fifteen year old.

"I think we should just have a whole Kevin Smith marathon tonight. We never get to just hang out with each other, ya know?" Luke suggested.

"Actually, we can't," Nick said, saving Haley from having to lie her way out of it. "We're meeting up with some of the guys who are in town. Maybe tomorrow night though."

"Yeah, us too. Sorry, Luke," Quinn said.

"That just leaves us," Lucas said looking to his little sister. "I know how much you love him."

"We can't," Haley said, hoping he wouldn't ask why.

"Why not?" he asked.

Haley looked to Bevin, hoping she could think of one quickly, "We've got to get to bed early," Bevin said. "We've got to take SATs in the morning."

"Bevin… you won't take SATs for another year. Why are y'all lying?" Luke asked.

"Because it's none of your business what we are really doing. It's not like you care anyways."

Lucas didn't respond, making Haley think her words were true.

"Hales," Quinn stepped in, "A minute?"

"Fine." Haley followed her sister to her bedroom for what she was sure would be a shouting match.

They sat down on her bed and Quinn just looked at Haley as if her heart was breaking. "What?" Haley finally said, breaking the silence.

"Luke knows."

"Luke knows what?" Haley asked confused.

"Luke knows what happened last summer."

"How does he know? Did you tell him?" Haley asked as she quickly became angry.

"I didn't tell him, Hales. Derek did."

"What the hell? Did Derek tell Peyton too?"

"I don't think so."

"So, he didn't tell his sister like I asked, but he had no problem telling my brother? They aren't even friends!" she screamed.

"Lucas heard rumors. He thought you had slept with Derek, so he found him and fought him. Derek had to tell him."

"Dammit! Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Derek or Luke?"

"Luke!"

"He's your big brother. He's just trying to protect you."

"Whatever. Can you leave? I need to make a call."

"Derek?"

"No. Just, please go."

"Okay."

As soon as Quinn was out the door, Haley picked up her phone and called Nathan. She was crying by this point, not sure if she was upset or just mad, but she couldn't stop. "Nate, can you come get us now?"

"Haley? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied. "Can you just come get us now?"

"Yeah, just give me fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." Haley hung up the phone and went to get Bevin. They quickly changed clothes and fifteen minutes later, Nathan was out in the car. She had asked him to wait there and just call and they'd meet him outside.

Going out the front door since everyone was at the back, the two girls snuck out to Nathan's SUV. Haley climbed into the front next to Nathan and before she had even shut the door he was asking her if she was okay.

"I'm fine," she told him again. "I just really need a drink. Do you have a fake?"

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"SoCo."

"Sure thing."

Bevin stayed quiet in the back seat, knowing tonight would not end good for her best friend.

* * *

They pulled into the apartment complex of Felix's friend and went inside. Haley immediately made herself at home by fixing a drink. She took a swig directly from the bottle before pouring herself a drink with a mixer.

When Nathan walked in, he immediately recognized some friends from the basketball team. He walked over to them and one told him about his new motorcycle that he had outside. Haley watched as he left her and Bevin alone in the apartment with several boys.

"You want in?" Felix asked as he was dealing their next hand of poker.

"Sure."

"We're out of chairs, you can sit in my lap though."

"Even better," she said as she took a seat on his lap. She looked across the table at Bevin who was seated in an equally sleazy guy's lap. Haley finished her first drink quickly and held up her glass, waiting for one of the many boys to refill it.

In a matter of seconds there was a boy there to wait on her, "What are you having?" he asked.

"SoCo and Dr. Pepper, please. Heavy on the SoCo." Her last drink didn't have nearly enough alcohol.

* * *

Hours had passed and looking around the room, Haley noticed that Nathan still hadn't come back. Where the hell was he? She turned her head to ask Felix a question and his lips attacked her. Or more so his tongue attacked her. She was pretty sure that his tongue was out of his mouth before their lips even met. She pulled back slowly only because she couldn't move fast in her current state.

She looked over at Bevin and gave her their look for let's-get-the-hell-out-of-here. "I'm gonna go find Nathan," Bevin said and excused herself from the table.

Not much later Haley saw Nathan walk through the door to the apartment and quickly stood up, not wanting him to see her sitting in Felix's lap. It was just not proper etiquette to be with some other guy when Nathan had brought her there. The sad look on his face was also an indicator that it wasn't the right thing to do.

"There you are," she screamed as she sloppily ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think it's time to go," he said taking in her drunken state.

Haley slowly fell to the ground and Nathan just watched dumbfounded by the little girl in front of him. He never thought that he would see her like that. She seemed so wholesome. But then again, she was friends with Rachel and he knew the kind of girl she was.

Nathan pulled her up off the ground and put his arm underneath hers, helping her all the way to the car. "Here," he said throwing Bevin the keys as he laid Haley in the back seat.

"I'm only fifteen," Bevin told him.

"I don't care how old you are, just drive."

He climbed into the back of the car with Haley and sat on the floor.

"I have to pee!" Haley screamed as soon as the car had left the parking lot.

"Why didn't you go there?" Nathan asked annoyed.

"I didn't need to then! Besides it was nasty. Those boys were creepy. I couldn't go to the bathroom there. I can't believe you left us alone with them!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you wanted to be with them."

"No! Because you left, Felix kissed me. It was sooo gross," she rambled on, not noticing the smile that Nathan had when she said it was gross. "I'm soooooo going to wet my pants!" she screamed, unnecessarily loud considering they were less than a foot away from each other.

"Okay, Bevin, can you pull into that gas station?"

"It's three in the morning. It's closed."

"Umm. Kroger," he said pointing ahead of them. "Open twenty-four hours."

They pulled into the parking lot and Nathan helped Haley out, she started wobbling and he tried to keep her from falling. "You think you can make it?"

"I can't walk," she laughed.

"Okay, climb on," Nathan said as he turned around, waiting for Haley to climb on his back.

"Yay!" she screamed. Piggy-back ride!" She jumped up and Nathan nearly fell over. "Am I too fat?"

"No, you are by no means fat, Hales. You're just drunk."

"I know," she whispered directly into his ear. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, sweetie, let's just get you to the bathroom."

"Fast!" she said, once again raising her voice. "Seriously, unless you want a trail of pee coming from us."

"Okay, fast," he said as he started running into the building. He ran through the aisles and laughed at everyone who was staring at them. They made it to the bathroom and he set Haley down slowly. "You think you can make it?"

"Mmhmm," she nodded and fell onto the door. "I'm okay," she said, quickly standing up and walking to the stall. She went and sat down and fell against the stall door.

A few minutes passed and Nathan was getting worried, "You okay in there, Hales?"

"Yeah," she said back. She came out a minute later and quickly held onto Nathan for support. "I'm pretty sure I just fell asleep in there."

Nathan couldn't help but laugh. He let her climb back up on his back and carried her out of the store, only not running this time. He put her in the back, climbing in with her and placing her head in his lap.

"I'm mad at you," she said, seemingly out of nowhere.

"I just carried you through a grocery store as a crazy amount of people stared at us. How could you possibly be mad at me?" he asked.

"You left me alone. Rachel said you liked me. I thought you liked me. But you left me in there, with Felix. And he kissed me. And I didn't want him too, but he did. All because you left me alone."

"I'm sorry," Nathan said truthfully. He really wished Felix hadn't kissed her either. "What if I promise never to leave you alone again?"

"Then you are forgiven," she said as she grabbed his hand that had been playing with her hair and tried to intertwine their fingers. Unfortunately she was too drunk to have that much control of her hands. Nathan stilled her hands and did it for her. "Thank you," she said smiling up at him.

Bevin soon pulled up to the house and climbed out, opening the door for them to get out as well. "I'll let you two make out now, I'm just gonna be inside, Hales."

"I can't walk without you," Haley said.

"Fine, I'll wait on the steps. Nathan, just shout when you need me."

"I'd love to," Nathan said smiling from ear-to-ear. He hadn't thought that he'd have any time with Haley since Bevin was there, but it must have been his lucky night. Haley was leaning against the car, not able to stand up herself, as her eyes were randomly opening and closing as she tried to stay awake to say goodbye to Nathan.

"You're too good for Felix. He's a bad guy."

"I don't want Felix. He's a horrible kisser."

"Is that the only reason?" he asked, once again questioning Haley's character.

"I just… had a lot more fun with someone else tonight," she said. Even though it was just the ride home and a quick ride through Kroger, Haley really had fun with Nathan tonight. He had been much nicer than Felix had ever been to her. He had even noticed when she was upset at the beginning of the night.

"Really?" he said as he placed fallen hairs behind her ear. She just nodded in response. "So it was a really bad kiss?"

"Terrible."

"And you're thinking that it would be so much better to end the night on a good one?"

"You read my mind."

Nathan instantly leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss, NO tongue. "Better?" he asked.

Haley nodded her head slowly, "Much better," she said, thinking of how messy Felix had kissed her. "More," she said, pulling him closer for a much deeper kiss, which definitely involved some tongue. "So much better," she muttered when she pulled away. "You know, I'm not going to remember this tomorrow?"

"Well, then I'll just have to remind you."

Kissing him once more, she told him, "I'd like that."


	4. Chapter 4

Haley opened her eyes and looked around her room confused. "Why am I on the floor?" she asked herself aloud, not expecting an answer.

"Because you didn't want to throw up in bed," Bevin told her, popping up above her from the bed. "You okay?"

"That depends. What the hell happened last night?"

"Well, it was a very Rachel night for you. Starting off with some stupid family fight, then you deciding to drink away your troubles with boys. Yes, I said boys, plural. Hence the hooker reference."

"Oh God, no. What did I do?"

"Well, we went to some seedy apartment, for only God knows what reason. Then you start making out with some Felix guy in front of EVERYONE."

"Who exactly is everyone?"

"Me and, like, 6 other guys."

"I don't believe you," Haley said, knowing that she isn't that kind of person.

"Okay, maybe not. You possibly could have been mauled by Felix and then run scared to Nathan."

"Possibly?"

"Definitely. So, you and Nathan had some deep talk while I drove you home…"

"YOU drove home?"

"Yeah, I know, right? He was so worried about you, he just wouldn't leave you alone. It was so sweet. So then I left y'all alone and I'm guessing y'all made out because I waited, like, 30 minutes before I brought you back inside where Glenda held back your hair as you threw up for hours."

"Glenda?"

"Yeah. You were freaking out. You thought you were going to die, so you told me to get Glenda. She promised not to tell Nick, so you don't have to worry. Except… I kind of think you should worry."

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Because… Hales, you're my best friend and I love you to death, but you just get worse every weekend. I don't know if you're trying to piss off Lucas or what, but whatever you're doing, it's not working. I'm all for having fun, you know that, but…"

"But what? Bevin, you get black-out drunk at least twice as much as I do. And you have sex with random boys that you may never see again. So I'm pretty sure that I'm doing a hell of a lot better than you."

"Fine, Hales. if that's how you're gonna be. I'm gonna get Lucas to drive me home. Call me when you're not a bitch." Bevin grabbed her things and rushed out of Haley's room, running into Glenda on the way out.

"Hey, Hales. You okay?" Glenda whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Haley said, trying her best not to cry. "You don't need to whisper, I don't have a hangover… just a foggy memory."

"So you don't remember macking all up on that cute boy last night?"

Haley couldn't help but laugh at Glenda's use of language. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about looking out the window last night and seeing a boy all over you. You definitely seemed into it."

"Maybe I remember a little…"

"You, Haley James, are blushing!"

Haley tried to hide her smile, but there was no way around it. The more she thought about it, the more she could remember of the night before. And it was a great night. "Bevin said you took care of me last night. Thanks."

"No problem. That's what sisters do, right?"

"Sisters? Does that mean…"

"It means no one else knows, but yes…"

"Yay!" Haley screamed as she started jumping up and down and hugging Glenda. "Did he not get you a ring?"

"There is one, I'm just not wearing it because we're not exactly telling everyone yet."

"Why not?"

"Have you met your family?"

Glenda once again had Haley laughing, "Touche."

Haley's phone began ringing and she ran to see who it was. "It's him!" she screamed as she started jumping again.

"Answer it," Glenda told her. "Come find me later."

Haley nodded her head to Glenda and looked back at her phone. Her smile got bigger as she once again read the name _Nathan_ that was flashing across the screen. "Hello?"

"Hey beautiful. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm.. I'm good."

"Not hungover?"

"Nope."

"Regretting last night?"

"Nope."

"Good. So Jake and I are going to the movies tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come with us?"

"What movie?"

"Italian Job."

"Really? You're such a boy," Haley laughed.

"Thanks for noticing. Are you up for spending some more time with me? Hopefully sober this time."

"Definitely."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at six."

"Okay, I'll see ya then. Bye."

* * *

"So are we having our movie night tonight?" Lucas asked as all the kids were eating their lunch.

"Absolutely," Nick answered.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't, Hales?"

"I'm sorry, I forgot. I have a date," she explained. She immediately wanted to take it back, not wanting the boys to know about her date.

"With who?" Lucas asked outraged.

"I'm guessing it's with the guy she was making out with last night," Nick answered for her.

"You were watching me?" Haley asked, her anger matching Lucas's.

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure that you weren't going to have sex with him in the driveway. You were seriously going at it."

"My sister, the slut," Lucas muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I just think it's appalling that you are going at it with some guy we've never heard of."

"Maybe you've never heard of him because you know nothing about me." Haley stormed out of the room and to her own bedroom so that she could cry. What had happened to them? How could they have fallen so far?

* * *

"Knock, knock."

"What do you want?" Haley asked, not lifted her head from the pillow she was crying into.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

"Talk to me, Hales."

"Why should I?"

"Because I'm your brother and I love you."

"Yeah, you sure act like it," she bit back.

"When are we going to stop this?"

"I don't know, Luke. When are you going to stop being a judgmental prick?"

"Name calling… mature, Hales."

"Right, because you calling me a slut downstairs was okay. You know what I went through, yet you still call me a slut. Who does that? Definitely not someone who cares."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you said that already."

"I miss you, Hales. You're my best friend."

"We haven't been best friends in a long time."

"I know. That's on me."

"Damn right it's on you. You can't control my life, Luke. If I want to go out and have fun with my friends, I'm going to do it. If I want to make out with a guy, I'm going to. I'm not out having sex. I'm not like that and you know it. So what if I drink? That's what high schoolers do."

"I know, Hales. But you're my little sister."

"I'm Nick's little sister too. But do you see him judging everything I do? He makes a joke out of me kissing a boy, not a fight."

"I get it, Hales. Why don't you tell me about this guy? Felix?"

"No. Nathan. He's a really nice guy. Felix wasn't a nice guy. Are you going to get mad at me if I tell you the truth right now?"

"I'll try not to."

"Well, I only dated Felix to get popular. I needed it to be different here, Luke. You know what it was like everywhere else."

"Don't worry, I get it. I remember what you were like. Trust me, hearing you cry every night, that is definitely burnt into my memory. So, back to Nathan."

"Well, he pretty much told me that I deserved better than Felix."

"Let me guess, he was better?"

"He is, Luke. I got drunk and instead of taking advantage of me, he took care of me."

"By making out with you?"

"No. Other things…" Haley didn't want to go into too much detail by saying that he was carrying her because she was too drunk to walk. Sure Lucas had accepted that she drank, but too many details might be pushing it.

"Eww, Hales, I'm trying to be accepting, but… other things? That's too much."

"No, ewww, Not other things sexually, just other things. Okay?"

"Thank God. So what are you doing tonight?"

"We're going to a movie."

"You mean, you're going to make out in a movie theater?"

"Eww, no, Luke. We're going to see a movie. His friend is going to be there."

"Like that's ever stopped you…"

"What are you even talking about Luke?"

"I'm talking about that time you and Chris and Bevin all went to see some chick flick that I happened to be in with Ashley and I saw you two making out."

"You're lying."

"I sure as hell am not. You were making out during the entire fucking movie, Hales."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have been watching!"

"It's hard not to when you're in the front row! The least you could have done was sit in the back."

"Oh my God!" Haley threw her head down on her pillows, embarrassed that her brother had witnessed that. She tried to get her redness under control before she looked up at her brother, "I'm more mature now."

"Right, Hales. That was what? Two months ago?"

"Shut up!"

"Seriously, Hales. you know you don't have to always have a boyfriend."

"Yeah, I know."

"Do you really? It seems like ever since you've become friends with Rachel, your life has depended on whether or not a boy likes you."

"Luke. I love you, okay? But I already have a psychiatrist."

"I'm not kidding, Hales."

"I'm not either. I know I have daddy issues. I'm a lot more in touch with myself than you think."

"Okay. You're my best friend, Hales. I just worry about you."

"I know you do. But if you follow me on my date tonight like you did when I was with Chris, I will kill you."

"I didn't follow you!"

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna believe that. Just skedaddle. I need to get ready."

* * *

Haley heard the doorbell ring and her heart stopped. Crap! Nathan had been respectable and come to the front door. She slipped on a pair of flip-flops and ran to the door, but she was too late. Lucas was already there shaking hands with Nathan. Nick was right beside him saying something about last night. Dear God.

Haley grabbed Nathan's hand that was extended to shake with Nick as she dodged between them and pulled Nathan outside with her towards his car. "Sorry, they can get… brother-y."

"It's okay, Hales. I can handle it."

"Well, I can't."

* * *

Nathan, Haley, and Jake were leaving the theater after watching the movie. It was definitely a boy's movie, but Haley didn't mind after the night she had forced Nathan to endure. About halfway through the movie, Nathan had built up the courage to hold Haley's hand and he hadn't let go of it since.

"That movie was pretty good," Haley said.

"Yeah. Charlize Theron is hot," Jake added.

"It really makes me want a Mini Cooper. That was wicked with them slipping through the tunnels. Jake, we should totally be stunt drivers. How great would that be?"

"You really like cars, don't you?" Haley asked.

"Yeah. They're my life. I've got an RX-7 at home. It's awesome. They actually don't make it anymore. They're too fast for the street."

"You'll have to take me for a ride in it sometime."

"Definitely."

"Damn. Talk about a double meaning," Jake interrupted.

"Can I ask you a question, Jake?"

"Shoot."

"How come all guys seem to only be able to talk about sex?"

"Not all guys," Nathan inserted.

"Easy," Jake answered, ignoring Nathan's protests. "Because that's all we're ever thinking about. Especially around hot girls."

"I see why you're with Rachel."

"We are not together."

"Yeah, that's right. They're just fuck friends," Nathan informed her. "Pretty vulgar if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you, bud. Are we still going for a run tomorrow morning?"

"Of course."

"K. I've got to split. Catch y'all later."

"Bye," Nathan and Haley said in unison.

"Sorry about that," Nathan apologized as soon as Jake was in his car.

"About what?"

"About him. He can be such a tool sometimes."

"Oh. That's fine. I have a lot of older siblings. I'm definitely used to it."

"How many?"

"There are ten of us altogether."

"So that's why your house is so big."

"That… and because of my family's reputation."

"Your family has a reputation?"

"Yeah. But only among the high class. I know that makes me sound like a total bitch, but that's just how it is. It's so annoying."

"Sounds like a total hardship," Nathan said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I guess I shouldn't complain about being rich."

"Wow. I've never actually heard someone admit to being rich. Generally, everyone tries to deny it so they don't sound like a spoiled brat."

"I just don't see a sense in that. I mean. I'm rich, I know it and everybody else knows it. Anybody that has seen my house knows it. It seems so stupid to deny it. It's kind of like when beautiful people say they're ugly. It just pisses me off. They know they're gorgeous, they just want other people to tell them."

"I like your honesty. But we definitely grew up in two different worlds."

"Really? I didn't know that anyone in Tree Hill had money problems."

"That's because you grew up in a bubble. My family is actually pretty big in Asheville. Pretty much everything is owned by Scotts. Just not my dad. His brother somehow rigged my grandfather's will so that he got everything. But still, in school I used to be known for my name."

"I'm sorry, that sucks. When did you move here?"

"When my mom got remarried a few years ago. Her new husband is a total prick, but the school systems are better here so they decided I should come here. It's good though. My sister lives here. We were apart for a long time, so it's good to be with her again. Even if it comes with a crazy stepfather and stepbrother. She helps me get through it."

"How old is she?"

"She's nineteen. She just dropped out of school, so she's moved back home. I swear my sanity came back when she did."

"That's cool that you have such a good relationship with her."

"Yeah, I'm lucky. Are you like that with your siblings?"

"Sometimes. Growing up, Luke and I were inseparable, but lately, things have been rocky."

"Why?"

"Umm. It's complicated."

"That's okay. You don't have to tell me."

"No. It's not that. Well, it is that. I mean, I haven't even told my best friend about it."

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here."

"Thanks." Haley's face quickly turned into a smile at Nathan's kind words. He grew a matching one from the simple fact that he had made her smile.

"You know, when you smile like that, it really makes me want to kiss you."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?"

That was all that Nathan needed. He soon had Haley backed up against the car kissing her senseless.

"Get a room!" someone shouted at them from across the parking lot. Haley quickly slid out from between Nathan and the car, completely embarrassed.

Nathan looked at his watch and laughed, "You realize we've been out here for an hour?"

"Time flies when you're having fun."

"Haha. Yeah, I guess it does. I really like talking to you."

Haley couldn't help the smile that once again took over her face, "Right back at ya." Haley covered her face with her hands, trying to cover her newfound blush, "Oh God, did I just say that? I am the biggest nerd ever."

"That's okay. I'm a nerd too."

"I'm sure… I've never met someone into cars that is a nerd."

"Well, now you have. I am a certified nerd."

"Oh dear. Please don't tell me straight A student?"

"Guilty."

"Wow. I've never dated a smart guy."

"Dated? Are we dating?"

"Sorry. I just assumed. It's just… we kissed… I just thought that you liked me… God, I'm such a loser." Haley once again found her face in her hands, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"You're not a loser. And you're right. I do like you. I don't just go around kissing girls. And I kind of like the idea of dating you." Nathan once again took Haley's hand in his, hoping to comfort her.

"Just kind of?"

"Eh…"

Haley hit Nathan in the chest, "Jerk!"

"Okay. I more that kind of like it. I should probably be getting you home. I don't want your brothers coming after me."


End file.
